


The Challenger Challenge

by DiNozzos_Probie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNozzos_Probie/pseuds/DiNozzos_Probie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs wants to take advantage of a beautiful day to wash his beloved Challenger, but Tony has other ideas.</p>
<p>Warning: There be plenty of smut in this chapter, so if that is not your kind of thing or you are under age 18, please do not read this! You have been sufficiently warned. For those of you who like slash … enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenger Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a totally innocent trip to my local car wash! Originally posted on ff.net.

It was unseasonably warm for the middle of May so Gibbs decided it was time to pull his beloved Dodge Challenger out for a thorough hand washing and waxing. The long harsh winter had relegated the over-powered car to the garage; too much torque paired with wide tires made the car difficult if not dangerous to drive on snow and ice. The few decent days Gibbs had been able to take the car out left it with sand and road salt spray all along the doors and rear quarter panels.

The MCRT had just come off of a long difficult case involving the kidnapping and subsequent murder of a Navy Rear Admiral's teenage daughter. It was ten straight days and countless overtime hours by the team hoping against hope to find the girl alive. Unfortunately, her bound, bloody, and broken body was found in a drainage ditch; Ducky estimated that she had been dead two days when they finally found her.

While his exhausted and emotionally wrung out team worked on writing up their case reports, Gibbs marched into Director Vance's office unannounced and demanded a much needed weekend off for his frazzled team. Vance didn't put up much of an argument since Gibbs had managed to keep his mouth shut each time a reporter shoved a microphone in his face during the headline-making case. Gibbs was a legend within the agency for making inappropriate remarks to the press, several videos of which had made their way onto YouTube.

It was approaching 0700 on Saturday morning and despite the gorgeous, naked temptation draped over him, Gibbs was determined to get an early start to the day. He carefully tried to remove the arm flung across his chest without disturbing its owner only to find himself held fast as Tony snuggled in closer. The whine of protest he heard as he made a second futile attempt to free himself made his heart skip a beat.

"Where ya goin' Jet?" Tony whined through a yawn. "Too early to get up. Wanna cuddle," he protested sleepily as he rolled so that he was lying almost fully on top of Gibbs with both arms wrapped around him and keeping their legs intertwined.

"I know T, but we got a lot to do today, remember?" Gibbs replied with a gravelly voiced chuckle as he ran a hand soothingly up and down the smooth expanse of Tony's back.

Tony raised his head and grinned sheepishly, his sleepy green eyes twinkling in the early morning light. Tony's physical beauty and innate sexiness never failed to take Gibbs' breath away. "At least make out with me for a little while. Please, Jet?"

Tony DiNozzo was the epitome of a hedonist. Touch, especially from Gibbs, was an insatiable craving. It was both a blessing and a curse for Gibbs that something as simple and innocent as a reassuring squeeze to his hand could light Tony's libido like a bonfire. Gibbs sighed knowing that he was completely powerless to deny Tony, especially when he was in such a wanton state and pouting at him with lips he could never resist claiming. Gibbs relented and rolled them so that they were on their sides facing each other.

"Okay," Gibbs sighed as he gently stroked Tony's cheek with his thumb, "I'll give you a few minutes. But I mean it, Tony. I know you, and we have too much shit to do."

Tony smiled sweetly and nodded before getting down to business and taking Gibbs' lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed and caressed each other, lazily exploring the well-known terrain of the other's body. Gibbs did his best to avoid Tony's sensitive hotspots, no easy feat since he had dozens of them. Tony, on the other hand, made a point of attacking the two that drove Gibbs out of his mind the most; that spot just behind and below his left ear, and the hollow of his right hip.

Wanting more skin on skin contact, Tony rolled them again so that he was fully covering Gibbs' naked body with his own. An involuntary groan escaped Gibbs when Tony's hard cock met up with his own and together began a slow sensual dance while Tony nibbled on Gibbs' neck. It took every bit of Gibbs' self-control to eventually untangle himself and get out of bed and away from temptation before things went too far. Gibbs knew that if he gave in now it would be hours before he could get started with all of the things he planned to get done that day. Only his solemn groaned and panted promise of a repeat performance of last night's marathon lovemaking earned his reluctant release from the strong arms determined to hold him captive.

* * *

"Dammit, DiNozzo," Gibbs barked as a sudden forceful blast of cold water hit him square in the chest, soaking the thin t-shirt he was wearing. "The water goes on the damn car, not me!"

"Oops! Sorry. My bad," Tony said, trying to sound contrite and look as innocent as possible despite the mischievous smirk forming on his lips. He had decided that since Gibbs didn't want to play earlier, he was damn well going to play now.

"It's not gonna work with me T, so you can knock off the innocent act," Gibbs replied as he took a few deliberate steps until he was toe to toe with Tony, who swallowed hard as he stood with the trigger nozzle of the garden hose held firmly in his hand.

They stood and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, narrowing their eyes at each other like some quick draw showdown in an old western movie; Gibbs wondering if Tony had the stones to do it, and Tony wondering if it would be worth the price he'd likely have to pay. Gibbs knew the instant Tony made his decision and reacted by smirking and nodding his head before reaching down to grab the handle of the big galvanized steel bucket full of soapy water sitting on the driveway next to him. As soon as Tony realized what Gibbs was planning, he turned his head, raised him arm with intent, and squeezed the trigger.

At the same time another blast of cold water hit him, Gibbs doused Tony with the cold soapy water from the bucket. Tony squawked out a very unmanly yelp and tried to scurry around the front of the bright yellow car, his finger still squeezing the trigger in the hopes of getting far enough away from Gibbs to make a desperate break for the relative safety of the house. Unfortunately, his plan to escape failed miserably when the hose got caught under the front driver's side tire as he rounded the long hood. With the sudden deceleration he was jerked off of his feet and the spray nozzle was ripped from his hand to harmlessly land on the asphalt. Tony landed on his back with a thud, but thankfully it was a relatively soft landing in the thick, lush grass of the back yard.

Tony groaned and was trying to catch his breath when a Gibbs-shaped shadow appeared over him. "Oh shit," he thought as he waited for the inevitable payback. Tony cringed knowing full well that Gibbs was now armed with the garden hose and he steeled himself for the ice cold soaking he knew was surely forthcoming; Tony was well and truly at Gibbs' mercy.

When the expected near drowning didn't happen, Tony slowly cracked open one eye and squinted against the blazing mid-afternoon sun. He shaded both eyes with his hand and looked up to see Gibbs looming over him. Tony fully expected to see a pissed off death glare in the pair of beautiful blue eyes staring down at him, but instead he saw Gibbs' eyes ablaze with desire as the slowly roamed the length of his prone body. Soaked and soapy head to toe, Tony felt like the helpless prey waiting for the predator to pounce.

From his vantage point, Tony licked his lips as he took the opportunity to overtly leer back at Gibbs, whose wet t-shirt was clinging to him in all the right places revealing well-defined, firm pecs and the hard nubs of his erect nipples. Tony had tried to convince Gibbs to work shirtless to avoid his usual farmer tan, but at the moment he was glad Gibbs hadn't listened to him. Water ran down from Gibbs' wet hair to drip down onto his neck, and Tony wanted nothing more than to lick away the droplets left behind.

Unable to accurately read Gibbs' expression, Tony lay perfectly still as he awaited his fate. He was surprised when Gibbs threw the nozzle down in the grass and offered him a hand up. When he got to his feet, he smiled brightly at Gibbs thinking his act of silliness was forgiven, but if he thought he was off the hook for his transgression Tony was sorely mistaken. Gibbs jerked him close and growled threateningly in his ear, "Get your ass in that garage ... NOW!"

Tony responded with wide eyes and a full-body shiver at the feel of Gibbs' hard cock suddenly pressing against his thigh. Tony wanting Gibbs to play had just taken on a whole new meaning. Being sent to the garage meant one thing and one thing only; role playing, with Gibbs as the Master and Tony as his submissive slave.

* * *

No one going into the two-stalled garage would have any idea what occasionally took place in there. There was no reason to question the large hooks affixed to the low rafters or the chains of varying lengths hanging from them. The secrets of the garage were held in a locked cabinet tucked away in the corner. The key to the cabinet hung behind a church key bottle opener on a nondescript nail hammered into the wall next to the refrigerator, which was filled with beer, soda, and Caf-Pow! in preparation for the upcoming Memorial Day barbecue they were hosting the next weekend for the team.

Not needing to be told twice Tony silently obeyed and headed into the dimly lit garage. Three small windows on the west side provided the only light creating a shadowy, eerie atmosphere. Tony walked to the center of the empty garage and stood beneath one of the hooks with his back to the side door he had entered as he waited for Gibbs to come in. At the sound of Gibbs clearing his throat a short time later Tony lowered his head and offered up his hands.

Gibbs silently crossed the room and removed the key from the nail and unlocked the cabinet. Without saying a word or making eye contact he stood in front of Tony and attached stiff leather suspension cuffs to his wrists. He clipped the cuffs together then ran a short chain through them and affixed it to the hook above Tony's head.

Tony groaned as his arms were raised and the muscles in his upper back and shoulders protested at being stretched to their limit. Not knowing what Gibbs had planned for him, Tony took a deep breath to prepare for whatever punishment he was due. He suddenly felt his own wet t-shirt being pulled away as Gibbs used his knife to cut from his body. After it was cast aside he felt Gibbs sure hands reach around his waist to unbutton and lower the zipper of his old worn cut-off jean shorts. As the offending shorts were removed, he felt Gibbs huff out a breath against his shoulder at the realization that Tony was, as expected, going commando and hard as iron.

Gibbs leaned in and whispered in Tony's ear causing him to shudder in anticipation. "So, you wanted me to play did you? Okay, let's play. What's your safe word Anthony," Gibbs asked quietly but sternly. On the rare occasions when they played this way, Gibbs was always Master and Tony was always Anthony. It set the proper tone, much like going by "Boss" and "DiNozzo" at work and "Jet" and "T" when they were at home.

Tony hesitated for a mere moment earning himself a firm swat from Gibbs' bare hand on his right ass cheek. After letting out a surprised squawk, Tony replied, "Uh, Vance ... Master."

"Good boy," Gibbs said as he ran his hand over the pink hand print he had left on Tony's ass. "Okay, let's begin."

Ten minutes later Tony was sweating and panting at the mixture of pain and pleasure he was being subjected to; pleasure from the well-lubed vibrating dildo in his ass stimulating his prostate, and pain from the adjustable clamps attached tightly to his nipples. Tony closed his eyes tightly and let the dueling sensations take over his senses. He felt Gibbs' hands return again as a leather cock ring was snapped tightly around his cock and balls. Tony couldn't prevent the involuntary gasp that passed his lips if his life depended on it, and immediately felt the sting of another purposeful swat on his already pink ass cheek.

"Silence, Anthony," Gibbs warned menacingly as he began stroking Tony's hard, leaking cock. "You know the rules. Any more sounds, and you don't get to cum." When Tony did not respond immediately, Gibbs swatted his ass again and growled, "Do you understand me, Anthony?"

"Y-yes, Master. I-I-understand," Tony choked out. "Please, Master. Please let me cum."

"You know you have to earn it, Anthony," Gibbs stated before dropping to his knees and taking Tony's cock in his mouth. Gibbs worked Tony's cock over alternating between strong suction and swirls of his tongue around the profusely leaking head. Gibbs held onto Tony's hips and could feel him shaking from the stimulation. He looked up to see Tony's eyes squeezed tightly shut as he chewed his bottom lip fighting to control the urge to beg, moan, gasp, shout, scream, and most of all cum; his boy was indeed behaving himself.

Gibbs suddenly abandoned Tony's weeping cock then rose to his feet and quickly retrieved a suede flogger from the cabinet. On his way back he stopped and took in the erotic vision on display before him. Rivulets of sweat ran down Tony's body making it glisten. Gibbs could see that Tony was still shaking and had his eyes closed and his head down, so he approached from behind and whispered directly in his ear, "Breath, Anthony. You trust me, Anthony, don't you?"

"Yes, Master. Of course I trust you," Tony panted weakly.

Gibbs peppered the back of Tony's neck with tender little kisses and ran a hand soothingly down his back before suddenly sinking his teeth into his shoulder and sucking hard; his deep purple mark would likely be there for several days. Gibbs then took a few steps back and without warning he raised his arm and brought the tails of the flogger down between Tony's shoulder blades. Tony, caught by surprise, clenched his teeth not daring to make a sound as he waited for the next stinging stroke. Gibbs did not disappoint and the strokes from the flogger came fast and furious barely giving Tony time to react other than with involuntary jerks of his body as each blow landed on his over-sensitized skin. The delicious assault on his back, butt, and the backs of his thighs left Tony tingling all over as endorphins were released and began to course through his veins.

After several minutes, the skin on Tony's back was a nice even shade of warm pink. Gibbs then deliberately focused his attention on Tony's butt, turning it a much deeper shade of dark pink and making the tender skin hot to the touch. He paid careful attention to Tony's breathing not wanting to risk going too far and causing him any undue distress. The sight of Tony wearing his marks turned Gibbs on more than he ever thought possible; this really wasn't something he ever expected either of them to get off on. It was pure curiosity that started it, and the level of trust required by each of them transcended anything either of them had felt with anyone else in their lives. Feeling his own control slipping, Gibbs tossed the flogger to the ground and quickly stripped off his clothes.

Tony's head slowly came up as Gibbs stood in front of him and caressed his cheeks. Gibbs looked into Tony's glassy moss-green eyes and smiled warmly before kissing him chastely. "You did very well, Anthony. I think you deserve my cock as your reward."

Tony smiled back tiredly, "Thank you, Master. I love you, and I love your cock."

Gibbs kissed him lovingly for several moments then patted his cheek affectionately before reaching up and releasing Tony's cuffed hands from the hook. Once Tony was steady on his feet, Gibbs led him a few steps over to a pair of wooden sawhorses that just happened to have a few old blankets stacked on them. Tony obediently leaned forward so that he chest was resting comfortably on the pile of blankets leaving his ass up, exposed, and in perfect position for Gibbs. Gibbs crouched down and attached Tony's cuffed hands to a small hook on one of the sawhorse legs to keep him firmly in place. Satisfied with Tony's position, Gibbs slowly and carefully removed the dildo and turned it off before tossing it on top of the flogger. He grabbed the tube of lube he had used earlier and slicked up his cock. Gibbs lined himself up and without warning slammed into Tony's already thoroughly lubed and stretched hole in one motion until he was fully seated causing both of them to groan loudly.

Gibbs had been teetering almost painfully on the edge since this impromptu scene started and took Tony as forcefully as he dared. He fought to keep control, but knowing he wouldn't last long Gibbs reached down between Tony's legs and unsnapped the constricting cock ring and tossed it aside. Tony moaned in relief as precum nearly poured out of his agonizingly hard cock.

"Now, Anthony. Come now," Gibbs growled out a short time later as he slammed repeatedly into Tony, purposefully targeting his prostate.

Two more thrusts were all it took for Tony to explode spectacularly, shooting stream after stream of cum onto the garage floor as a myriad of colors flashed behind his eyelids. Gibbs followed a mere second or two later as Tony's internal muscles clamped down around his cock pulling his orgasm from him with such force he almost blacked out.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips to steady himself and carefully leaned over his back to rest his forehead on Tony's shoulder as he shuddered through a series of aftershocks. When he regained control of his limbs, Gibbs knelt down and unclipped Tony's bound hands then stood and helped Tony to his feet. Tony swayed slightly and grinned stupidly at him until Gibbs removed the nipple clamps. Tony screamed through clenched teeth as blood rushed back into the abused nubs. Tony's fingers dug painfully into Gibbs' shoulders as he held on for support to ride out the excruciating pain. Gibbs shushed him and caressed his cheeks as the waves of intense pain finally subsided. Gibbs rewarded him with a passionate kiss then pulled him into a hug, earning a hiss from Tony as Gibbs' hands made contact with his back and his abused nipples were crushed between them.

Gibbs pulled back and asked softly, "Are you okay, T? I didn't go too far, did I?"

Tony grinned again and shook his head as he tried to control his still ragged breathing. He tried to clear his parched throat and croaked out, "M'fine, Jet. You never go too far. You know I trust you."

Gibbs smiled and nodded then retrieved both of their shorts and tossed Tony's to him. Tony grabbed a couple of Kleenex from the cabinet and wiped off Gibbs' cum that had seeped out of his abused hole to run down his leg before gingerly pulling his shorts up over his sore ass. Gibbs handed him a bottle of water from the fridge, which Tony downed in one go. Tony's stomach picked that moment to rumble loudly causing Gibbs to chuckle. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat and then I'll take care of your sore butt," he said affectionately.

Gibbs was truly honored to receive the love and trust Tony showed him in so many ways on a daily basis. He had pledged from the very beginning of their relationship that he would never abuse or take either of those things for granted and vowed to return them in equal measure.

* * *

After a quick lunch of turkey sandwiches, salad and chips, Gibbs led Tony upstairs and instructed him to remove his still damp shorts and lie down on their bed. Gibbs went into the bathroom and returned with a big bottle of aloe vera gel, which he tenderly rubbed into Tony's still very pink skin. Tony hissed as the cool gel was squirted onto his still warm to the touch skin, but sighed at the immediate relief as the gel was smoothed all over his back, butt and legs.

Gibbs placed kisses on Tony's neck and shoulders as he worked wanting to do as much as possible to ease any lingering discomfort. By the time Gibbs finished applying the soothing gel, Tony was snoring softly with his head resting on his folded arms. Gibbs smiled down at him and quietly left the room; Tony had definitely earned a nap.

Two hours later, Tony appeared out on the now completely shaded driveway as Gibbs was wiping off the last of the Mother's car wax; the bright yellow and black paint shined and the chrome bumpers gleamed. Tony came up behind Gibbs and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Wow, it looks awesome, Jet! Think maybe later we can take her out for a spin? We could cruise over to Sonic for burgers, my treat?" Tony practically purred in his ear.

Gibbs turned in Tony's arms and kissed him softly. "That sounds good. Then, I've got an idea for dessert," Gibbs said teasingly with a wicked grin on his lips. When Tony gave him one of his sideways "I don't know if that's a good idea" looks, Gibbs chuckled. "It's not what you think. You've had enough of that for one day, but I think you'll like what I have in mind."

Dinner plans settled, Tony grabbed the bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels from the small workbench in the garage and set to work washing all of the windows while Gibbs put the garden hose, bucket, soap, and wax away. Tony stood up and laughed when Gibbs came out of the garage a few minutes later wearing a hint of a blush on his cheeks while carrying the dildo in his hand.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and muttered as he walked past Tony, "Need to wash this thing. Be right back."

As they leisurely drove to Sonic, Gibbs flashed several concerned looks at Tony before finally asking, "T? Um, do you like what we do in the garage? I mean, what I do to you?"

Tony cocked his head and grabbed Gibbs' hand so he could lace their fingers together. He spoke softly but sincerely, "Yes, I do. I don't think I'd like it if it was a regular thing, like a lifestyle, but yeah. It's weird, cuz sometimes it hurts like hell, but I know you won't hurt me. I mean really hurt me. I love when we just tie each other up and play with the toys in the bedroom, too. That's a hell of a lot of fun! The garage is just taking that to a whole new level. Does that make sense?"

Gibbs turned his head and smiled. He let out a relieved sigh and said, "Makes perfect sense. Would you ... I mean, uh, do you ever think about wanting to take control in the garage?"

Tony barked out a laugh at that preposterous thought. "Are you kidding me? You, as a helpless sub? I don't think so. No, it's never even crossed my mind. Jet, come on, you know me! I'm hardly the Dom type. It's not exactly my style, not like that anyway. It's totally enough for me when you let me top you in the bedroom, and I don't want or need more from you than that." Tony got quiet for a minute then asked, "Jet, do you, you know, want me to?"

Gibbs released a relieved sigh. "Not particularly. I think you're right, the dynamic would be all wrong. I mean I trust you ... completely, and I'd let you if it was something you really wanted to do. Problem is, I think I'd be worse at being a sub than you would be as a Dom." After exchanging understanding nods, Gibbs added with a laugh, "And for the record, you can top me in bed any damn time you want."

The Sonic drive-in restaurant was a place where local gearheads of all ages gathered on weekend nights with their tricked out cars. There was always a nice mix of newer European and Japanese tuner cars as well as several vintage muscle cars. When they pulled into a parking spot, a crowd quickly swarmed the Challenger whistling appreciatively as they checked it out. Tony and Gibbs both loved classic cars, and were more than happy to pop the hood and let the gearheads get a good look. Tony smiled proudly as several of the kids challenged Gibbs to a drag race. Gibbs, of course, refused; he would have some serious explaining to do if he got busted for exhibition driving. Tony went inside to place their orders while Gibbs talked cars. The sat at one of the picnic tables to eat, not wanting to take a chance on spilling anything inside the car.

* * *

When they returned home at around 8:00, Gibbs suggested a nice soak in their hot tub with a couple of bottles of beer. Swim trunks were optional and in fact were rarely worn unless, of course, they had company. A string of rope lights installed just under the edge of the hot tub cast a warm glow creating a decidedly romantic ambiance. Gibbs ran upstairs to grab a couple of towels, and prepare a little surprise for Tony, while Tony pulled four cold bottles of beer out of the refrigerator and headed outside.

The eight-foot high dog-eared wooden fence enclosing the beautifully landscaped back yard afforded them plenty of privacy. Gibbs had erected the fence to keep curious eyes from watching Tony as he sunbathed wearing the tiniest of Speedos. Gibbs knew that Tony only wore them to drive him crazy, and Tony in turn knew that Gibbs was a possessive bastard who didn't want anyone ogling what was his.

Not having the time to do it himself, Gibbs had hired a local company to transform the backyard into a veritable showplace complete with well-placed ambient lighting and a fire pit. Tony and Gibbs both loved the quiet tranquility, and spent many evenings lounging on the deck when the weather allowed.

When Tony moved in the previous summer, his first order of business was to surprise Gibbs by having a large hot tub professionally installed, which more often than not ended up leading to R-rated if not full-on X-rated activities. Gibbs plan for this evening was definitely of the X-rated variety.

Out of view of their more curious neighbors, Tony and Gibbs removed their clothes and sank down into the inviting water. Tony hissed when the hot water came in contact with his still sore butt, but after a few seconds he settled in on the submerged bench next to Gibbs. Once the flow jets were adjusted to their liking, they both reclined back against the side and sighed in unison before taking long pulls from the bottles of beer in their hands.

Tony let his head drop back as he relaxed letting the strong jets work the knots out of his back and was startled when Gibbs suddenly climbed onto his lap. Tony slowly raised his head and looked at Gibbs' questioningly; his green eyes meeting their fully dilated blue counterparts. Without any warning, Gibbs attacked Tony's neck with lips and teeth as his hands disappeared under the water in search of Tony's cock. It took only a few strokes to get Tony fully erect.

"Damn, Jet," Tony moaned at the contact. "Feels so good."

Gibbs began nibbling on Tony's earlobe then whispered seductively, "I know something that will feel even better." Gibbs raised himself up, and after lining Tony's cock up to his hole he slowly sank down taking every thick inch deep inside.

"Oh Jesus, Jet!" Tony cried out as his cock was incased in Gibbs' deliciously velvety heat. "Oh God," Tony began to pant as Gibbs began a steady rhythm of impaling himself over and over again.

"Oh T. God, baby, you feel so good inside of me. Got myself ready for you. I'll never get enough of you, T. I've wanted you like this all day," Gibbs murmured as he resumed his assault on Tony's neck while riding him.

"Look at me, Jet. I wanna see you when you lose it." Tony wrapped his arms loosely around Gibbs' neck as he rolled his hips as their eyes locked. He knew he had hit Gibbs' prostate when Gibbs threw his head back in ecstasy. "That's it, Jet. Take me deep and make yourself come."

Gibbs then gazed back into Tony's eyes and saw abject love and affection twinkling back at him. He took Tony's lips in a searing kiss as he picked up the pace. "Oh God! Tony, baby, I'm gonna cum," Gibbs panted out a few minutes later.

Tony nipped Gibbs' ear and said huskily, "Do it. Cum for me, Jet."

Gibbs' whole body suddenly tensed as his release flowed into the swirling water without Tony ever touching his cock. He shook violently as his orgasm tore through him. Just as he started coming down, Tony thrust deeply a few more times and followed Gibbs into oblivion.

They held each other tightly and shared a few loving kisses as their breathing and heart rates began to return to normal. After several minutes, Gibbs leveraged himself off of Tony to again sit beside him. Tony reached over to the small table next to the hot tub and retrieved the other two bottles of beer he had left sitting there. He handed one to Gibbs and they clinked the bottle necks together before taking healthy swigs.

Tony was the first to speak. "So, was that the dessert you were talking about earlier," he asked with a chuckle.

"Yep," was Gibbs' only response.

Tony laughed and kissed Gibbs' cheek. "Well, that is my kind of dessert. Hey, we better finish these and get up. I'm getting all pruney."

Gibbs stood first and climbed out and began to dry off. He tossed the other towel to Tony who followed suit. When they both had their towels secured around their waists, Gibbs pulled Tony to him.

"You better get a good night's sleep, T," Gibbs said with a smirk. At Tony's confused expression he said, "Tomorrow we're washing your Mustang."


End file.
